


Melon Soda

by Form_Voretron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Form_Voretron/pseuds/Form_Voretron
Summary: In which Jesse McCree introduces Genji to the delights of American cuisine.





	Melon Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Squidbiscuit's art, which can be found here: http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/173832982261/squidbiscuit-just-a-ninja-with-a-melon-soda

McCree had never expected Blackwatch's associtaion with a Japanese clan to ever lead to anything especially unusual. Still, the Shimadas had proven themselves to be valuable allies. Reyes had brought about the alliance and, while they didn't dable in the illegal substances the clan offered, they could still depend on the Shimadas for arms and weapons which Overwatch itself was unwilling to supply. In return, the Shimada clan occasionally asked for intel and for Blackwatch to conveniently overlook certain political moves in Japan which might be considered unsavory. It was a marriage of convenience, and for the longest time Jesse believed that the relationship would be just that; convient, and nothing more. 

Of course, Jesse had hardly expected Gabriel to send him to Japan. Nobody within Blackwatch could claim to be a diplomat, though overseeing the brokering of a deal wasn't really diplomatic. It was during this assignment to Japan that Jesse had come to learn of the Shimada brothers; the older one who had glared at him as if he had commited the most reprehsnible social faux pas, which Jesse probably had, and Genji.

Genji was far more interesting to Jesse. He didn't doubt that he could charm Hanzo if he had wanted, but Genji had been far more forthright with wanting to be more than just acquaintances. Besides, the forays into the seedy nightlife of Hanamura that Genji had promised had been anything but boring, as assignments tended to be. McCree was sure that he'd had some of the wildest nights of his life in Hanamura, if only he could remember them...

He had stayed in touch with Genji following the assignment and had caught up with the ninja whenever his busy, busy schedule had permitted. It made sense, then, that McCree had offered to host Genji when Gabriel had informed the team that the man would be coming to Texas for an assignment of his own. McCree had been keen to return the hospitality that Genji had shown him, and the cowboy had remained characteristically confident that he could give Genji a literal taste of American culture unlike any other. A few days into their time together and the two men had found themselves in a diner that looked like it was fresh out of a cheesy American movie. 

"Y'liked that..?" McCree asked, his lips splitting into a charming smile as he watched Genji reclined in his seat, humming softly as he rubbed at his exposed stomach. 

Genji's crop top and shorts had drawn a few surprised looks already. Genji had defended himself by claiming that Texas was simply too hot compared to what he was used to, though Jesse highly suspected that the man simply liked being provocative. Besides, he recalled how Japan's climate had been pretty humid, though he certainly wasn't going to protest against the opportunity to oogle Genji's body when the man himself wasn't looking.

"Mmf..!" Genji replied, chewing on the last mouthful of his hotdog before swallowing. "That was a good meal. Thank you for recommending it. Is it your personal favourite?"

"Heh, I guess so..." McCree replied with a wry smile. Genji had assumed correctly. The paunch that McCree sported was a relative new addition to the cowboy's frame. It was true that Blackwatch had a very hefty budget when it came to expenses, and McCree hadn't been shy when it came to using said expensive to fund his own meals. Gabriel's decision to hand over a nearly limitless credit card to a man with a limitless appetite hadn't been especially smart...

A person suddenly appeared at their table to set down the drinks the two men had ordered. Genji smiled warmly as his cola was set down, before his eyes widened into a look of fascination that made his face light up.

"What is that?" he asked. 

"This?" McCree replied, "S'a melon soda. You ain't never had one before?" 

"No. It looks very artificial. Even wasabi isn't that green! I'm not sure I'd like it..."

McCree chortled, "Y'know the reason they call 'em hot dogs is cause they don't contain enough meat to be called sausages, right? 'Sides, it matches your hair." 

Genji felt his stomach lurch, "I did not..." 

"You wanna try it..?" McCree asked, sliding the glass towards the other man. Genji stared at the drink for a moment, unsure as to whether he wanted to taste it, before he apprehensively lifted the straw up to his lips and sipped.   
He was still for a moment, his expression unreadable as tasted the drink. McCree shifted in his chair and waited until Genji reacted; the man's face lighting up into an expression of delighted shock.

"This is really good!"

"Guess we found another thing y'like!"

Genji quickly replaced the straw, gulping down a few mouthfuls, which left the glass half-empty.

"H-Hey now..!"

"Urp~... Oh, sorry!"

"Pff, s'fine. I'll order another."

"Can you get me one, too?"

"To go with that cola..?"

Genji slowly sipped on the melon soda, nodding as he sucked. 

McCree rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, though he laughed seconds later. "Aight, lemme call over someone."

McCree had realised upon his first meeting with Genji that the man had a hefty appetite. He didn't doubt that Genji would have already gained some serious weight if it weren't for his rigorous ninja training, which probably resulted into his large appetite to begin with. It was certainly amusing, and McCree had joked that there was always a future in sumo wrestling for the man if the ninja training ever fell through. He fondly recalled how Genji had pretended to be insulted when he had made that assesment. McCree watched as Genji downed the first melon soda before moving onto the second, but only after quickly chasing down the cola in-between.

He felt somewhat rooted to his seat, captivated by the sight of Genji - who had now decided to forego using straws - as he gulped and gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Nor could he stop himself from glancing down at the sight of the man's pale stomach slowly rounding out. It grew tauter and tauter, occasionally bumping into the side of the table as Genji drank, especially as the ninja chased down the icy slurry of soda and cream that was left at the bottom of the glass.

"Haah~!" Genji sighed as he finished, before his cheeks suddenly puffed up, his eyes widening in surprise, "B-Oorp! Ah, excuse me..!" He gasped, lifting his hand to his mouth a few seconds too late. 

"Hah! Don't apologise! Lord knows, I ain't one to get all uptight over some burps. I ain't Gabe," McCree said, only to blink in surprise as his phone lit up and displayed his commander's number, "Speak of the devil. Y'mind if I take this?"

Genji shook his head and McCree excuse himself from the table. He took the phone call outside, which lasted longer than he had anticipated, though he certainly didn't think for a second that he had made a bad decision in leaving Genji to his own devices. He'd soon learn why Hanzo had claimed that his brother could be an absolute handful at times...

He walked back to the table, staring at the back of Genji's head, only for his gaze to shift past Genji's shoulder to spot far more empty glasses on the table than he had remembered before...

"UURRAAAP!!"

He froze for a moment, seemingly rooted to where he was stood, even as Genji fell back onto the cushioned seating to moan and rub his belly. McCree came to upon hearing the loud noises that were bubbing up from Genji's rounded belly, almost looking obscene in how rounded out it was.

'Gwoooorgle~!'

"G-Genji, what the hell!?" McCree gasped, moving to stand by Genji's side. He held the man's shoulders as he slumped to the side.

"A-Another..." Genji moaned, lifting his hand to catch the staff's attention.

McCree quickly pulled the man's hand down. "I reckon you've had enough, bud," he said, setting his hand over Genji's belly. It felt as firm as a rock and unusually cold to boot - a side effect of the cold drink and ice cream. He could almost feel the myriad of gastric noises that Genji was producing. He wondered why he was feeling compelled to handle Genji as if the man were stupidly drunk.

"You're... B-Whuuuurp..! Probably right."

"I know I am, now how about we get you outta here?" Without waiting for a reply, McCree lifted Genji to his feet. "Easy now, you alright?" 

Genji stumbled to his feet, whereupon he clasped his hands to his stomach. He had come to his senses, and his pale cheeks were now gently tinted as he heard the variety of blwoorps and glwoorps that his stomach produces as the creamy slurry in his belly sloshed about. Some were quick and high-pitched, others were drawn out and dragged out into low, tapering gurgles. Genji noted how McCree was staring.

"My face is- hic! -up here, cowboy."

"O-Oh! Right. How am I gonna explain this to Gabe?"

Genji hiccuped. "You could let me stay at your apartment and snooze this off..?" Genji suggested, sliding his hand over the dome of his belly before patting it. Yet again, the man's cheeks puffed up before his lips parted into a brassy burp. He replaced his hand over his mouth and hiccuped again.

"And you won't tell him nothin' about this..?"

"As long as you- uurp!- bring me here again!" Genji chimed. 

The cowboy shook his head, before he jerked his head towards the door. "Yer' one heck of a liability, y'know..." McCree growled playfully, grasping the Genji's arm so that he could gently march the ninja towards the door, not altogether minding the gentle snickering that came from Genji as he was dragged along. 


End file.
